Ultra Magnus: Behind the Mask
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: Ultra Magnus has a secret that he wants to stay hidding, However the Autobots soon learn that there is more to Ultra Magnus then meets the eye as well as a connection to Optimus Prime. Set in the G1 cartoons and inspired by Dramwave's G1 comics.


**Ultra Magnus: Behind the Mask**

Author notes: This story was inspired by Dreamwave's Transformers G1 comics and takes place right after the Surprise party episode.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro

----------------------------------------

Ultra Magnus walked down the hallway towards his quarters. The party to celebrate his birthday had just ended and the city commander was planning to rest after this tiring day.

Coming into his room, Ultra Magnus stopped as his optics rested upon the mirror on his wall.

A number of Transformers have mirrors in their rooms for different reasons, like the Tracks and Sunstreaker so that they can admire their paint jobs; But Ultra Magnus refuses to use it if he can. Frozen to the spot, Ultra Magnus stared at his reflection as the thoughts he always think of when he looks in the mirror runs through his mind.

_They respect and care for me so much. They're my friends and comrades... and I hid so much from them..._

Slowly, his fingers trembling, Ultra Magnus raised his hands to his face.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the air, clearing all thoughts through Ultra Magnus' head. Turning round, through his door and down the hallway, Ultra Magnus entered the command centre, "What's the problem?"

"We've got a Deceptiacon strike force on our hands" Rodimus Prime said, "looks like Galvatron is on the war path."

-----------------------------------------

"Deceptiacons attack!" Galvatron yelled, firing at a squad of Autobots. The crazed tyrant continued his assault until his optics settled upon one of the two mechs Galvatron would give anything to destroy,

"Ultra Magnus!" The bellow caused the Autobot second in command to turn and face the purple mech he has faced numerous times before,

"Galvatron, so we meet again"

"Only this time, you won't live"

Magnus barely dodged the shot from Galvatron's cannon just in time; he felt one of the pipes on the side of his helmet braking off as the blast missed his head by inches.

Galvatron snarled, but Kup fired a series of shots at the Decepticon before he could fire at the city commander again.

"Kup, stay out of this before he kills you!" Ultra Magnus shouted over to the aged veteran,

"Too late! Time to join the Matrix, you rusted scrap heap!" Galvatron yelled and turned to fire at Kup.

"Nooooo!"

In an instant before Galvatron fired, Ultra Magnus sprinted towards Kup and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit himself.

"MAGNUS!" Kup yelled as he watched the red and blue autobot fell to the ground.

"Galvatron!" The insane tyrant turned at the mention of his name to face Scourge, his third in command, "There's too many of them! Our Energy reserves for this mission has already been used up, we need to fall back!"

Galvatron smacked the sweep leader with his fist, then turned away, "Very well, Decepticons, retreat!"

-------------------------------

Kup watched as the Decepticons, but his attention as more focused on Ultra Magnus.

As luck would have it, the shot had hit him and his heavy armour, had greatly reduced the damage Ultra Magnus received.

"I told you Kup, worry about the others, not me." Magnus said, a hand covering his right optic just as Rodimus Prime and First Aid approached, "How is everyone First Aid?" he asked.

"One or two wounds, but luckily the attack ended too short for anything serious" The Autobot medic replied, "Now let's have a look at that optic."

"I'm fine!" Ultra Magnus said, quickly standing up, "Tend to the others, they need it more then me."

Before First Aid could say anything else, the city commander turned and left, heading back to his quarters.

"That was odd." Rodimus said,

"I know what you mean lad," Kup agreed, "it's not like Ultra Magnus to refuse..."

"Actually" First Aid interrupted "This isn't odd for Ultra Magnus"

Rodimus turned round to face the Protectobot medic, "What do you mean?"

"Ultra Magnus has never received any medical attention for serious injuries as far as I known him."

"But Magnus has been treated for wounds before" Kup said, "I've seen you treat him before."

"But that's only ever been for minor wounds" First Aid, responded, "I've barely ever scratched the surface of Ultra Magnus' inner workings."

Rodimus and Kup exchanged looks as they heard this.

--------------------------------------------

Entering his dimly lit quarters, Ultra Magnus looked into his mirror to examine the damage he received.

A gash was cut across the side of his helmet from Galvatron's shot, "First Aid can be able to fix that no problem."

The face is worse off, Ultra Magnus thought as he removed his hand from his face. The upper right part of his face and optic was gone, an orange optic glowed softly gaping hole that Magnus' normal blue square optic usually is. Magnus slowly reached for his face and placed his fingers under his chin.

A soft hiss is heard followed by a click. Ultra Magnus then removed the metal plating that was his face.

Putting his "face" on to his desk, Ultra Magnus approached the far wall of his quarters and pressed a panel, causing a secret compartment to open. Reaching inside, Ultra Magnus pulled out another face, identical to the first. Turing round to face his mirror, Ultra Magnus began walking towards it, looking into the face of the reflection.

While the rest of the face was hidden in the shadow of Ultra Magnus' helmet, the two orange optics glowed like two sun in the darkness, before disappearing as the face plate was put in place.

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean there's no file on him?!?"

"Exactly what I said, Rodimus, the only medical files on Ultra Magnus seem to be filled with a series of errors." First Aid said, "There's no way this can be Magnus's file."

"What errors do you mean?" Kup asked,

First Aid opened one of the files containing the out line of a schematic, "well one of the main errors is the schematic x-rays. Not only do they not match Magnus' build, but the person the do match add to the probability that this file is wrong."

Rodimus didn't like this. While Ultra Magnus was his trusted second command and friend but the fact that Magnus refuses medical treatment and now, no medical file is highly suspicious.

"Who's medical file are they then?" Kup asked

First Aid looked back at the files, "the schematic seem to be the same as Optimus Prime's."

**To be continued**


End file.
